FALLING MAN
by cinnamon.sugar.cookie
Summary: (4x22) Donald Ressler vient de tuer Laurel Hitchin. Tout son monde s'effondre et toutes ses certitudes s'envolent pour de bon. Que faire quand la frontière entre son monde & celui de Reddington semble avoir été franchie ? Que devenir quand on n'est plus la personne que l'on croyait être ? — J'entre dans la tête de Ressler pour détailler cette dernière scène de l'épisode. Enjoy! —


Bonjour, bonsoir. O/

Après avoir délaissé le monde de la fanfiction pour celui du RPG, je reviens à mes premières amours avec ce petit OS. Je me sens un peu rouillée (et nerveuse too) mais j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. :)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Je ne possède rien de la série ou de ses personnages. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un peu avec.

* * *

 **FALLING MAN**

Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui lui brulait les narines. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination mais Ressler pouvait presque sentir cette fragrance âcre emplir ses poumons jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus respirer. Bientôt, il mourrait lui aussi. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Les mots semblaient tourner et tourner encore dans sa tête, tels une mélodie lancinante qui lui faisait mal jusque dans ses chairs. Il n'avait pas prémédité son geste il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Laurel Hitchin. Donald Ressler fronça les sourcils. _Ou peut-être que l'envie était déjà là._ Latente. Enfouie profondément sous des couches et des couches de morale et de respect pour son badge. Peut-être qu'il avait espéré que Hitchin meure car ça n'aurait été que justice pour le meurtre de Reven Wright. _Justice_ , pensa-t-il avec dérision, avec ce goût de vomis dans le fond de la gorge. _Ce n'est pas ça, la justice._ Non, ce n'était pas sa définition de la justice. Pas la définition de la justice à laquelle il s'était tant raccroché, avec toute la force de ses convictions, depuis le décès de son père. La justice qui l'avait guidé tout au long de sa carrière la justice qui l'avait mis à la poursuite de Raymond Reddington. Ressler émit un sifflement sarcastique cependant que le visage émacié, marqué par la vie et les combats, du criminel le plus recherché se dessinait vulgairement sur sa rétine. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour la task force, il avait dû revoir sa définition de la justice. À croire que travailler main dans la main avec un criminel à la tête d'un empire donnait matière à réfléchir. Poussait à revoir tout ce qui était auparavant une réalité ancrée jusque dans le sang. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Donald Ressler pouvait voir la poussière qui dansait dans l'air lourd de la pièce et il souhaita un instant se sentir aussi léger. Aussi libre. Mais il y avait ce poids, ce poids terrible dans sa poitrine qui semblait le clouer au sol. Il lui donnait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Et l'agent n'était même pas certain de vouloir se débattre. Ne éritait-il pas plutôt de se noyer dans cette culpabilité qui ne ferait que le ronger, le détruire à petit feu ? il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Laurel Hitchin n'était peut-être pas une innocente mais il venait de la tuer. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête et il pourrait apercevoir son corps, inerte, sur le tapis du salon. Le sang. Partout, le sang. _Je suis un meurtrier._ Il était devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il était devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours combattu. Il repensa à toutes ces fois om il avait regardé Reddington de haut, avec sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Il repensa à toutes ces remarques pleines de verve et de condescendance qu'il lui avait lancées. Si le criminel était là, il rirait bien de la situation. Si le criminel était là, il lui susurrerait combien la frontière entre la justice et la vengeance semble tout à coup si mince. Désemparé, Donald baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Et si elles étaient encore immaculées, il pouvait presque voir le sang qui tachait ses paumes. Il brûlait sa chair il la rongeait comme un acide. Il le démangeait. Parce qu'il avait le sang de Laurel Hitchin sur les mains. _C'était un accident, un terrible accident._ Mais le blond savait que les circonstances, jamais, ne joueraient en sa faveur. Le blond savait pertinemment à quoi tout ça devait ressembler d'un point de vue extérieur. Et il ne pouvait que rester là, immobile, le corps comme gelé, enfoncé dans les coussins du canapé. Si seulement elle n'avait pas attrapé son bras. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si furieux contre elle. Si seulement elle avait payé pour son crime plutôt que de s'en sortir aussi facilement. _Si seulement._

 _« Je veux aussi m'assurer que vous comprenez où est votre place dans cette union : vous faites ce que je veux, quand je le veux. »_ Il avait tellement détesté sa voix à ce moment-là. Il avait tellement haï Laurel Hitchin à ce moment-là. Ressler pouvait encore sentir la rage aveuglante qui l'avait submergé tel un tsunami. Son regard s'était brouillé, un voile rouge se déposant sur sa rétine et troublant tout ce qui n'était pas cette voix grinçante de satisfaction résonnant désagréablement jusque dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il n'avait pas anticipé son geste il n'avait pas anticipé sa violence. Mais sentir cette main sur son avant-bras, sentir physiquement l'étendue de l'emprise de la femme sur lui et le reste de la task force avait comme déclenché une tempête à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devenir son objet, son pantin comme il était devenu celui de Raymond Reddington. Il avait déjà bien trop honte de ce qu'il était devenu ces dernières années, de ce qu'il avait dû abandonner en cours de route pour pouvoir espérer faire son travail correctement. Navabi avait peut-être raison en appelant leur union avec Reddington un mal nécessaire : il était bien forcé d'avouer qu'ils avaient arrêté bien plus de criminels en l'espace de quelques années qu'il n'avait pu le faire dans toute sa carrière avant la task force. Raymond Reddington avait tenu sa promesse, il leur avait livré des hommes et des femmes qui devaient faire face à la justice et dont ils n'avaient même pas connaissance de leur existence avant. _Et pendant ce temps, Reddington en a profité pour étendre un peu plus son empire du crime et tuer en toute impunité_ , ragea-t-il avec un goût amer lui nouant la gorge et l'estomac. _Nous l'aidions à se débarrasser de la concurrence sous l'excuse de rendre notre monde plus sûr._ Mais le monde était-il vraiment plus sûr désormais ? Avaient-ils réellement aidé leur pays en s'alliant à celui qu'il avait poursuivi des décennies durant ? Donald Ressler n'en était plus certaine aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il y avait ce corps qui gisait pas très loin. Pas alors qu'il travaillait pour Reddington. _Pour Reddington._ Le blond sentit un rictus lui écorcher les lèvres. Sa bouche était sèche, si sèche. Et sa gorge était si serrée. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant qu'il était comme tous ceux qu'il pourchassait jour après jour ? Il était perdu il était à la dérive. Donald Ressler finirait par ne plus reconnaître le reflet que le miroir lui renverrait.

Ressler avait toujours vu le monde en noir et blanc. Un monde où il n'existait que les gentils contre les méchants. C'était une équation simple. Facile. Donald se rendait compte qu'en agissant ainsi, en réfléchissant de cette manière, il n'y avait finalement aucune question à se poser. Il pouvait faire son travail et imaginer avoir l'esprit tranquille ensuite. Mais ça n'était qu'un leurre, ça n'était que de la poudre aux yeux – jamais il n'aurait l'esprit tranquille. Jamais il n'aurait l'esprit en paix, pas quand chaque nouvelle journée le poussait un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Il repensa à tous ces corps exposés sur la glace, des corps dont il avait le sang sur les mains. Des corps dont la mort le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Gale avait raison : s'ils avaient réussi à arrêter Reddington plus tôt, toutes ces personnes seraient encore envie aujourd'hui. Mais tous ces cadavres n'étaient pas blancs comme neige. _Ce sont des ordures_ , tenta-t-il de se rassurer tout en sentant cette pointe d'ironie lui égratigner la poitrine. _Comme Raymond Reddington._ Oui, c'était plus simple de se dire que monde fonctionnait selon un système binaire en noir et blanc. C'était plus simple mais c'était aussi plus douloureux – plus douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il avait eu tort, plus douloureux de se comprendre que sa vie avait changé. Qu'il avait changé. Donald Ressler ne savait plus soudainement en quoi il croyait. Il ne semblait plus différencier ce qui était juste de ce qui ne l'était pas. Parce que la mort de Laurel Hitchin lui apparaissait comme juste, allant à l'encontre de tous ses instincts, de tout ce contre quoi il se dressait, le badge du FBI fièrement levé. Mais Ressler supposait que, lorsqu'on travaillait aux côtés d'un esprit criminel comme Reddington, il était évident que tout ce qui était alors familier ne le serait plus vraiment ensuite et tout ce qui était jusque-là inconnu allait devenir une habitude en aigre-doux. La mort de Laurel Hitchin était juste – juste parce qu'elle avait assassiné Reven Wright de sang-froid. Hitchin méritait au moins le même sort. L'agent grimaça, s'agita nerveusement sur le canapé. À penser ainsi, ne se mettait-il pas au même niveau que Laurel Hitchin, Reddington et tous ceux qu'il avait arrêtés dans sa carrière ? Il n'était pas meilleur qu'eux s'ils se laissait aller sur ce chemin-là. Il ne voulait pas tuer Laurel Hitchin – il voulait pouvoir l'arrêter, la traduire en justice et qu'elle réponde de ses crimes. La mort était finalement une solution bien trop douce pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui avait permis de s'en sortir facilement. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Reven Wright aurait dû trouver la paix. _Et c'est de ma faute._ La boule au ventre, Donald se pencha en avant, enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Raymond Reddington ne lui apparaissait soudainement plus si différent, à l'opposé de lui. Et Ressler s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir cette pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Même s'il n'osait pas encore réellement se l'avouer, Donald Ressler avait appris à accepter Reddington. D'une certaine façon, être projeté dans son cercle familier lui avait permis de le comprendre un peu mieux. Et bien que Raymond Reddington n'agisse pas toujours selon les règles, Ressler avait compris depuis longtemps que le criminel tenait sincèrement à Elizabeth Keen et qu'il serait capable d'aller très loin pour la protéger, la sauver. Le blond pouvait se répéter que c'était de cet homme de l'ombre que sa partenaire devait être protégée mais ce serait également refuser de voir une autre facette de la réalité encore une fois : Reddington donnerait sa vie pour Keen et il n'avait qu'à se rappeler de ce visage douloureux, de ce regard perdu et brisé pour sentir à nouveaux toutes ses certitudes s'ébranler. Parce que le blond devait au moins reconnaître une certaine part de bonté chez celui qu'il avait pourchassé pendant des années. _« Donald, je veux que vous sachiez que je comprends ce que vous ressentez. »_ Il se souvenait de cette soirée-là. Dans les moindres détails malgré l'alcool qui avait tant bien que mal endormi la douleur hurlant à la mort au fond de sa poitrine. Il se souvenait de Dembe, de la boîte entre ses mains. Il se souvenait de la lettre manuscrite laissée à son attention. Il l'avait lue et relue jusqu'à en connaître chaque mot par cœur. _« Il n'existe rien qui puisse faire s'évanouir la souffrance mais vous finirez par trouver un moyen de vivre avec. »_ Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boîte, il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination due à son esprit tourmenté. Il avait d'abord cru à un mirage – il se sentait comme une âme perdue dans le désert en recherche d'une oasis. La vengeance, brûlante, était son oasis. Et Reddington venait de la lui servir sur un plateau d'argent, sans rien demander en échange. Sans aucune contrepartie. La tête de Mako Tanida trônait sur la paille, grise de mort, telle un trophée. Ressler avait imaginé que c'était une façon pour lui d'éviter à l'agent de tomber dans une spirale infernale qui le détruirait. Donald Ressler savait que Tanida était un autre des nombreux ennemis de Reddington et qu'il l'aurait fait tuer tôt ou tard, mais il aimait à penser que le geste avait en partie été pour lui. Pour l'apaiser. Il aimait à penser que le criminel avait compris sa douleur et ce cadeau empoisonné n'était finalement que la réponse à ses cris muets. Peut-être même que Reddington avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées les plus sombres, ces pensées qu'il parvenait habituellement si bien à contrôler. Mais pas ce jour-là. Pas alors qu'il venait de perdre Audrey. Une boule énorme sembla se coincer dans sa gorge. La blessure était encore douloureuse, surtout depuis que Gale avait retrouvé les restes de la dépouille de Tanida. Les souvenirs remontaient par vagues glacées qui le gelaient de l'intérieur. Les images étaient comme ancrées sur sa rétine. Et Donald n'en pouvait plus de voir à nouveau le visage de celle qu'il avait aimée. _« Il y aura des cauchemars et chaque jour, quand vous vous réveillerez, ce sera la première chose à laquelle vous penserez. »_ Ce soir-là, il s'était senti plus proche de Raymond Reddington qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il avait passé des années à étudier cette personnalité complexe et brisée sans jamais véritablement saisir l'ampleur de cette esprit criminel. Et voilà qu'en quelques lignes, en quelques mots seulement, quelque chose s'était créé. Quelque chose avait éclos. Le blond se sentait presque sale de le penser mais c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là : Raymond Reddington et lui avaient peut-être bien plus en commun que Ressler ne voulait l'admettre. _« Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ce soit la deuxième. »_

Donald Ressler l'entendit arriver bien avant de l'apercevoir. La démarche était lente mais assurée, presque pressée. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le regarder, de vouloir poser les yeux sur celui qui était censé effacer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus réelles pour le blond ça ne ferait qu'empirer cette sensation lourde sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'avoir appelé. Que lui avait-il dit ? Il devait y avoir un prix pour tout ça, non ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas le payer, qu'allait-il faire ? L'agent ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Le visage blême et les yeux vitreux de Laurel Hitchin se dessinèrent sur l'écran de ses paupières closes et ils sentir sa mâchoire se contracter. Il n'était pas trop tard pour agir de manière responsable : le renvoyer, appeler les autorités. Appeler Harold Cooper. Il comprendrait. Cooper, lui, il comprendrait que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur. Un faux mouvement qui avait mené à un malheureux incident. Ressler retint un rire mauvais. _Un malheureux incident – j'ai tué un être humain._ Il aurait voulu ne pas sen sentir aussi coupable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir appeler quelqu'un d'autre que Henry Prescott pour se sortir de là. Mais l'agent savait à quoi cela ressemblait. Il savait bien ce que tout le monde penserait : il avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir Laurel Hitchin morte. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se venger. Personne ne croirait à un simple accident – il n'était pas sûr de le croire lui-même. Et le badge, ce badge dont il était si fier, ce badge qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer allait tout aussitôt lui être enlevé à tout jamais. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail. Il n pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce semblant de stabilité à nouveau – aussi instable soit-elle au final. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. C'était tout ce qu'il possédait : son statut d'agent du FBI et tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient, lui et les autres au sein de la task force. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'il avait. **« Vous devriez partir, Mr. Sturgeon. »**

Donald Ressler l'entendit arriver bien avant de l'apercevoir. Et il refusa de tourner les yeux en sa direction comme par peur de donner une réalité certaine à tout ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait pas le corps de Laurel Hitchin sur le tapis, s'il ne voyait pas le sang, alors le blond pourrait se persuader que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Alors le blond pourrait s'éviter es longues nuits d'insomnie et de cauchemar qui l'attendaient. Le corps comme endolori, ensommeillé, il se redressa en silence et quitta la demeure de Laurel Hitchin. C'était comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient ankylosés, tétanisés. Tout son être semblait comme anesthésié et il aurait voulu que son esprit soit aussi calme. Il aurait voulu que les petites voix dans sa tête se taisent. Arrêtent de hurler toutes ces insanités qui étaient comme des marques au fer rouge sur sa peau. À l'extérieur, le soleil sembla lui brûler la rétine, l'aveuglant. Donald avait espéré que retrouver l'air frais du dehors rendrait sa respiration plus aisée – ça ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire, ses côtes lui parurent plus resserrées que jamais sur ses poumons. Les jambes comme soudainement molles, il s'appuya contre sa voiture le temps que sa tête arrête de tourner. La bile remonta violemment le long de son œsophage et son estomac se retourna. Comment était-il censé repartir maintenant, reprendre sa vie ? Il se sentait sale. Tout son travail, toute sa carrière – tout ce qu'il avait bâti était désormais souillé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans revoir le visage blême et la couleur rouge du sang par terre. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. **« Ah Donald ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? »** La voix est grave de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ressler ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé, lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. **« Je peux affirmer sans trop me tromper que Laurel Hitchin vous a rendu votre insigne sans trop de difficulté ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez pour Reven Wright mais… »** Le reste des paroles disparut dans un flot de mots presque mélodieux. Le blond ne se demandait même pas comment Reddington était déjà au courant pour son badge. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à accepter que le criminel avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Sur eux. **« Ce silence ne vous ressemble pas, agent Ressler. J'avais imaginé que vous auriez la victoire plus expansive. »** Il aurait pu juste raccrocher. Dire que c'était une erreur. Il aurait pu tout simplement inventer un pieux mensonge et tout oublier ensuite. **Donald ? »** L'agent serra les mâchoires et pinça les lèvres. C'était une erreur, il le savait. Mais il se sentait comme dans une impasse, comme une pauvre bête prise dans les phares d'une voiture. **« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »** Jamais il n'aurait cru s'entendre prononcer ces mots un jour. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu rire de l'ironie de la situation. Mais pas aujourd'hui. **« Aidez-moi, Reddington. »** Et Donald Ressler ferma les yeux, parce qu'il avait toujours eu peur de la chute sans savoir que le plus douloureux était souvent l'atterrissage.

* * *

Et voilààà ! :)

En espérant que ce n'était pas trop barbant ou redondant. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, toutes les critiques (constructives) sont acceptées ! *pouce en l'air*

Merci. O/


End file.
